


Give me a chance...

by Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)



Series: My russian fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Children, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Confessions, F/M, Fear of Marriage, Friendship, Jealousy, Pregnancy, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez
Summary: Армитаж Хакс и Роуз Тико живут вместе уже пять лет, и все вокруг говорят, какая они прекрасная пара.Всем известно, что Хакс серьёзно он относится к документальному подтверждению отношений, но они с Роуз все ещё не женаты...Ответ на мучивший Хакса вопрос: "почему Роуз никогда не говорила о том, что хочет замуж", всплывает совершенно неожиданным образом. В канун Рождества. Когда Армитаж Хакс, наконец-то, набирается смелости сделать своей любимой девушке предложение...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: My russian fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана к фестивалю #gingerose_June  
> К понедельнику, на тему: тёплой романтики  
> (Но я же просто не могу без драмы и стекла🙈)
> 
> Написано на одном дыхании  
> 

_Армитаж Хакс и Роуз Тико живут вместе уже пять лет, и все вокруг, начиная с соседей и заканчивая простыми прохожими, говорят, какая они прекрасная пара._

_Он забирает её вечером с работы на своей дорогой машине, наклоняясь за поцелуем и лёгкими объятиями перед тем, как открыть ей переднюю дверь автомобиля, а она звонит ему на обеденном перерыве, чтобы рассказать о планах на ужин и ночь, и ещё о сотне милых вещей в придачу.  
Их часто видят вместе на различных мероприятиях: счастливые, улыбчивые, никогда не повышающие друг на друга голос, словно из программы «Идеальные семейные отношения». Только вот по определению самого Армитажа их отношения семьёй не назовёшь…_

_В конторе адвокаты частенько перешептываются и расспрашивают Хакса, почему они всё ещё не женаты, ведь все знают, как серьёзно он относится к документальному подтверждению отношений. Но мужчина лишь отмахивается, убеждая, что предложение сделал, и свадьба состоится через пару месяцев. Но данный срок подходит к концу, а свадебных приглашений всё нет._

_И ответ на мучивший Хакса вопрос: «почему Роуз никогда не говорила о том, что хочет замуж», всплывает совершенно неожиданным образом. В канун Рождества. Когда Армитаж Хакс, наконец-то, набирается смелости сделать своей любимой девушке предложение…_

***

утро, 15 часов до Рождества

Что-то осторожно коснулось подбородка, и Хакс приоткрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть причину своего раннего пробуждения. Девушка слегка улыбнулась, заметив, как дрогнули рыжие ресницы, и смущённо убрала руку. Почти. Армитаж поймал её раньше, положив обратно на свою щёку и накрыв собственной ладонью. Он тихо вздохнул, снова закрыв глаза.

— Я не хотела тебя будить, но в любом случае, через пять минут зазвенит телефон, и всё равно придётся вставать, — Роуз прикусила нижнюю губу, глядя на лежащего напротив мужчину и осторожно обводя большим пальцем контур выпирающей скулы.

— Это было много лучше, нежели проснуться от мерзкого будильника, — Армитаж насмешливо фыркнул и окончательно открыл глаза, поспешно борясь с остатками сна. — Сегодня много работы, и я должен успеть закончить всё как можно быстрее, — он устало потёр переносицу, нахмурившись на пару мгновений, а затем на его губах снова появилась улыбка. — Ты же помнишь, что мы идём в ресторан, перед тем, как отправиться в гости к твоей семье?

— О таком невозможно забыть, потому что платье для этого мероприятия я выбирала месяц, — радостно сообщила Роуз подмигнув и наклонившись, чтобы осторожно коснуться его губ своими. — Пейдж сказала, что оно чудесное, так что, я думаю, тебе тоже понравится.

— А есть сомнения?

— У тебя просто нет выбора, — она улыбнулась ещё шире, и Хакс приподнялся, потянувшись к ней, и оставив лёгкий поцелуй на плече.

Роуз собиралась украсть ещё один поцелуй, и ещё один, когда телефон оповестил обоих отвратительной мелодией о необходимости поторопиться с утренними разговорами, сменив их на кофе и горячие тосты.

— Увы, техника играет против нас, — Тико чуть наклонила голову, издав тихий разочарованный вздох, пока Хакс отвернулся к телефону, лежащему на тумбочке, чтобы выключить его.

— Если бы не эта техника, я бы остался безработным, — Армитаж сел на край кровати, быстро пролистывая сообщения, высветившиеся на экране сразу после исчезновения баннера будильника. Роуз тихо придвинулась сзади, обнимая его поперёк груди и целуя в шею. Мужчина покрутил последнее сообщение, подметив, что на работе пока без происшествий, лишь парочка напоминаний об отложенных на неопределённый срок делах, и заблокировал экран.

— Думаю, время у нас ещё есть, — Хакс лукаво улыбнулся, заметив как в ответ на его слова девушка выглянула из-за его плеча, и развернулся к ней вполоборота.

В целом, утро прошло без особых отличий от прошлых: душ вдвоём, тосты с повидлом, чай, кофе и несколько поцелуев перед уходом.

— Уже жду вечера, чтобы увидеть это платье, — Хакс взял со стола несколько папок с документами и наклонился к Роуз. Она аккуратно поправила чуть съехавший галстук, разгладила воротник пальто и мило улыбнулась, рассматривая итог своих стараний.

— Тогда не опаздывай. Удачной… — мужчина только улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, когда Тико возмущённо нахмурилась. Скорее в шутку, нежели от реальной досады. Такой незамысловатый способ поторопить её с прощальными речами, который Армитаж Хакс частенько использовал, когда позднее время выхода неминуемо сулило опоздание.

***

14 часов до Рождества

У Роуз сегодня выходной, и она намеревается потратить его на подготовку их квартиры к празднику. Финн и По пообещали помочь с украшениями, а Пейдж вызвалась посодействовать в уборке, и младшая Тико просто уверена, что всё пройдёт просто блестяще.

Потому что Армитаж ещё не звонил, чтобы сообщить, что едет с работы. Значит, они успеют до его прихода.

***

9 часов до Рождества

Уборка была закончена, и Пейдж готовила печенье для всей команды, в качестве награды за труд и помощь. По доедал остатки пиццы из коробки и отвечал на сообщения, молча кивая в такт музыке, играющей в колонке.

Финн остался с Роуз в комнате, чтобы завершить самую важную часть подготовки: украшение рождественского дерева. Младшая Тико почти закончила вешать ёлочные игрушки со своей стороны и потянулась, чтобы повесить один из блестящих стеклянных шариков на дальнюю ветку, единственную, оставшуюся без украшений. Она встала на носочки, наклонилась, опираясь на самый край стула, и на какое-то мгновение равновесие оказалось потеряно. Финн успел удержать её как раз тогда, когда последний штрих был завершён, и Тико почувствовала, как падает. Чудом не утягивая за собой рождественскую ель.

Роуз смущённо улыбнулась и намеревалась произнести что-то вроде извинения за свою неаккуратность, но слова так и остались невысказанными.

За громкой музыкой никто не услышал звук открывающейся двери: на пороге комнаты стоял Хакс, и эмоции на его лице были не читаемыми.


	2. Chapter 2

Улыбка Роуз померкла. Девушка уже не стояла на стуле, в руках у неё не было игрушек, на лице не было испуга от предстоящего падения, так что со стороны вполне можно было подумать, что Финн просто её обнимает, удерживая на руках, словно несколько мгновений назад они целовались. Тико поспешно постаралась отстраниться от Финна, который все так же обнимал её и что-то тихо говорил. Он всё ещё не замечал Армитажа, потому что стоял к нему спиной, зато Тико его прекрасно видела. Она достаточно хорошо знала, что сейчас будет, она научилась считывать за непроницаемой маской всё. Особенно боль. И несложно было догадаться, что способен наговорить человек, подумавший, что его предали…

Музыка не умолкала, но теперь звучала так раздражающе громко и неуместно, что Тико невольно подумала, что зря она вообще всё это придумала. Справилась бы лучше сама, а потом уже всех пригласила на пирог. И всех бы друг другу, наконец-то представила. Как положено. А не вот так. Конечно, Хакс пришёл раньше времени, и все вышло с точностью до наоборот. И она должна была предусмотреть подобную заминку, ведь знала же, что все может обернуться чем-то подобным, хотя бы потому что не может все быть идеально. Не у неё. И почему она не попросила о помощи одну Пейдж…

Хакс аккуратно положил цветы на стол, снял пиджак, стянул галстук и устало посмотрел на Роуз, подходя ближе. Девушка отстранилась от Финна, практически оттолкнув, и показала ему повернуться. Слова настойчиво не хотели лезть в голову, потому что любая фраза начиналась с оправдания «это не то, о чём ты подумал».

Глупо до безумия. Словно что-то «такое» действительно было.

— Я попросила их помочь…

— Вон из моего дома!

— Это просто Финн, Хакс. Финн, мой друг и друг Пейдж…

— Я сказал, пошёл вон, ублюдок!

Роуз умоляюще посмотрела на Армитажа, но тот проигнорировал её взгляд. Он выглядел решительным и обезумевшим и совершенно не придавал значения предупреждениям.  
Финн самодовольно усмехнулся и решил подыграть, снова потянувшись к Роуз, чтобы обнять, но она отмахнулась.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, попробуй, заставь! — тогда Финн подошёл к Армитажу, почти вплотную, гордо вздернув подбородок, всей своей позой выражая пренебрежение. В добавок, чтобы показать, что просто так уходить не собирается, толкнул самого Хакса в сторону двери, уверенный, что за подобной выходкой последует удар.

— Я вызову полицию, если ты не уйдешь сам, — сквозь зубы произнёс Хакс, не двигаясь с места. Первичный запал повалить на землю этого наглеца и честно подраться исчез за мыслью, что Роуз будет безмерно огорчена испорченным праздником, потому что будет вынуждена лечить его… Его, Хакса, или этого, своего «дружка». И допускать подобного исхода не хотелось.

— Да ты что? Полицию? — музыка, кажется, стала тише, потому что Роуз почудилось, что она слышит шаги с кухни. — Эй, По, тут один умник собирается вызвать полицию. Может, поможешь ему обойтись без звонка, а то сейчас, телефон ему понадобится, чтобы вызвать себе скорую, — он не сводил насмешливого взгляда с Армитажа, ещё раз, для закрепления эффекта, толкнув того в сторону двери.

— Финн, успокойся! — возглас Роуз слился с выкриком Дэмерона, а сам мужчина зашёл в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда Армитаж уже успел распрощаться со своими мысленными предостережениями и замахнулся. Костяшки отозвались тупой болью, и Хакс тяжело перевёл дыхание, приготовившись либо увернуться, либо получить ответный удар, но такового не последовало.

— Остынь, Финн, не хватало ещё его покалечить. Я разберусь, — По встал по левую руку Финна, пока тот всем своим видом показывал, что чужой удар не принёс никакого урона. Дескать, слабо. Очень слабо.

Роуз готова была провалиться сквозь землю: ей следовало все же начать с каких-то объяснений, а не доводить дело до рукоприкладства. Это была их с Армитажем личная проблема, это их разговор, потому что только ей была известна причина его поведения. Причина, по которой она не хотела давать ему каких-то обязующих в чем-то обещаний.

— Я По Дэмерон. Капитан полиции, — мужчина достал значок, показывая его Хаксу, которого, кажется, услышанное, как и увиденное, не впечатлило нисколько. — И мы действительно пришли помочь ей с приготовлением всего этого. Сечешь, парень? Никакого дурного умысла, все чисто.

— Если приставания к моей… девушке считаются помощью, я предпочёл бы отказаться от такого подарка с вашей стороны, — Армитаж всё ещё не терял боевого настроя, намереваясь разобраться со всем именно так, как хотел изначально. И пусть Роуз даже не будет его лечить после этого, ему плевать. Он не позволит какому-то левому «другу» вот так вот с ней заигрывать в тайне от него. А если бы он опоздал, застал бы их занимающихся чем-то «интересным» в спальне? Или на полу этой самой комнаты? Исключено, он не допустит подобного развития событий. И нечего запугивать его полицейскими, чёрт возьми. Если он не может как следует ударить этого её друга, это ещё не значит, что он слабак. Он вполне может постоять за себя и защитить Роуз…

— Он не приставал к ней, Армитаж. Успокойся. Вам обоим нужно остыть. — Уверенный голос Пейдж раздался за его спиной. Единственный человек из всех собравшихся, кроме Роуз, к словам которого можно было бы прислушаться. И Хакс прислушался. — Ребята, мы уходим. Думаю, сестрёнка сама со всем этим разберётся и все объяснит лучше, чем все мы вместе взятые. А мы забудем произошедшее недоразумение. Усекли? — она ткнула По одну из баночек пива и указала на дверь. — Давайте. Вперед.  
Дэмерон равнодушно пожал плечами, принимая подачку и показывая её Финну.

— Думаю, это верная тактика. Роуз, спасибо за пиццу и возможность почувствовать себя частью какой-то крутой тусни, как в старые добрые, — он отсалютовал ей и ещё раз взглянул на Армитажа. — Надеюсь, у нас будет возможность нормально поговорить, чувак.

Хакс ничего не ответил, даже не посмотрел на Дэмерона. Но тот вовсе не оскорбился от такого поведения и покинул комнату вслед за Пейдж.

Финн смерил Хакса недобрым взглядом, но отступил, вынужденный принять общее решение. Хотя ему безумно хотелось продолжения в виде разбитых носов, подбитых скул и прочих прелестей уличных драк. Если бы только соперник стоил затраченных усилий.

Роуз проводила всех до двери, под молчание Хакса поблагодарила Пейдж и ребят за помощь, хотя после произошедшего слова благодарности казались ей искусственными, лживыми, словно ей просто нужно было их произнести, а не потому, что она искренне хотела поблагодарить друзей за то, что потратили столько личного времени на неё и на организацию всего этого. Сестра пожелала ей удачи и попросила заранее не переживать, дескать, все ещё образуется, и будет у них праздник. Роуз закрыла дверь, с грустью глядя на отдаляющиеся силуэты и направилась в комнату: медленными тихими шагами, подходя к Армитажу со спины. Он продолжал стоять на том же самом месте, глядя куда-то перед собой, словно произошедшее несколькими минутами ранее потрясло его слишком сильно, чтобы так скоро забыть. Словно случилось что-то до ужаса страшное.

Роуз осторожно обняла его сзади.

— Эй, тебе не нужно ревновать меня к каждому мужчине, который проявляет ко мне внимание. Тем более если это один из моих друзей…

— Друзья так не делают, — произнес Хакс тихо и сухо, отчего Роуз стало не по себе. Видимо, все ещё хуже, чем она предполагала.

— Я попросила Пейдж и ребят помочь мне приготовить все к празднику. Хотела сделать тебе сюрприз, — построение оправдания снова и снова начиналось не с того. Но она искренне не хотела думать, что Армитаж сейчас будет придираться к её словам. Но, кажется, именно так и есть. Неужели ей следует лучше подбирать формулировки для того, чтобы он успокоился? Почему нельзя просто спокойно поговорить, дать ей выговориться и спокойно рассказать, что вообще было.

— Если ты называешь сюрпризом то, что я застал тебя с этим нелицеприятным типом…

— Я могла упасть с этого чёртова стула, если бы он меня не удержал! — Роуз отстранилась, развернула Армитажа к себе лицом и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Я потеряла равновесие, понимаешь. Это была помощь с его стороны, не позволить мне оказаться на больничной койке. А ты только и можешь, что за каждым действием высматривать какой-то скрытый подтекст!

Она заметила, как в глазах Хакса мелькнул испуг, не способный скрыться за маской тихой злобы на произошедший инцидент. Но она не дала ему ничего сказать на это её ответное обвинение. — Я понимала твою ревность, когда посторонние мужчины проявляли ко мне интерес. Да, это было неприятно и мне, так что я не упрекала тебя в этом, но здесь. Я, конечно, знаю, что ты можешь мне не поверить, но это действительно так. Между нами ничего нет! И если ты настолько не доверяешь мне, что думаешь, будто я могла целоваться с кем-то в тайне от тебя, может ты ещё и думаешь, что я тебя не люблю?! Использую?

— А что если и так? — он с отчаянием смотрел на неё, словно Роуз только что озвучила страшную догадку, которая действительно мучила его.

— Что? — Тико ошарашено смотрела на него, готовая вот-вот расплакаться от такого не справедливого подозрения.

— Даже сейчас, вместо того, чтобы поддержать меня и выпроводить его из дома, ты просто…

— Я не думала, что ты придёшь так рано! Я и Пейдж хотели посидеть немного с друзьями, с которыми давно не виделись, а потом ты бы пришёл, и я их бы представила тебе. Наверное, мне следовало в первую очередь сказать тебе, что Финн…

— Ты видела, как он смотрел на тебя! Роуз, просто друзья так не смотрят, даже если вы не виделись несколько лет, — он взял её за руку, но девушка увернулась.

— Так на меня теперь ещё и смотреть нельзя? Боже, Хакс, когда же это уже закончится? — она отвернулась и направилась к креслу. — Я иногда удивляюсь, как ты отпускаешь меня на работу, там же тоже мужчины. И они тоже смотрят. Представь себе, у них есть глаза. Глаза для того, чтобы видеть.

— Но там твои родители, они могут…

— Они бы сказали, что ты двинутый, если бы узнали, как ты реагируешь на каждого, кто скажет мне комплимент! — Роуз старалась не повышать голос, чтобы соседи не стали невольными свидетелями их ссоры, но говорить спокойным тоном подобные вещи было просто невозможно. Тико сотню раз уже пожалела, что не высказала ему все раньше, а тянула до последнего, все надеялась, что это просто временное наваждение, что это пройдёт. Но Хакс был собственником до мозга костей, и каждый чёртов раз она убеждалась в этом сильнее. Обыкновенно, заметив любую любезность со стороны мужчины, Армитаж спокойно, но серьёзно заявлял, что кто-то как-то слишком долго на нее смотрел, что некто дважды ей улыбнулся, и ей не следовало улыбаться в ответ. Благо, он слишком не любил публичные скандалы, поэтому говорил все это дома, где кроме Роуз никто не мог его услышать. Но факт оставался фактом. И всякий раз Тико небрежно отмахивалась, успокаивая, что Хаксу это лишь показалось.

— Я просто беспокоюсь за твою безопасность, — он, наконец-то, сдвинулся с места и подошёл к ней. — Ты не знаешь, что в голове у каждого из них, Роуз, ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько…

— Иногда твоя эта забота выходит за все рамки разумного! Большинство из тех, кого ты в чем-то подозреваешь, нормальные адекватные люди.

— Это ты так считаешь, потому что ты плохо знаешь людей! Ты всех судишь по себе, — он сел перед ней на корточки, чтобы проще было поймать её взгляд, но Роуз продолжала отводить глаза.

— Даже если и так, поверь мне, я могу за себя постоять, если это понадобится. Но сейчас разговор не об этом. Мы обсуждали конкретную ситуацию, — она наконец встретилась с ним взглядом, и Хакс нахмурился, уловив настойчивость в её глазах. — Финн не пытался сделать что-то плохое. К тому, же, мы не были одни. Но ты устроил из произошедшего самый настоящий скандал. И не нужно этих отговорок про защиту. Ты можешь просто сказать, что не доверяешь мне. Хотя я ни разу не давала тебе повода сомневаться…

— Я не это имел в виду…

— Ты сказал, что уже не уверен в том, что я люблю тебя, это были твои слова! — Роуз поднялась на ноги, намереваясь уйти, но мужчина попытался удержать её за плечо. Она скинула его ладонь и направилась к выходу. — Сегодня я хотела сказать тебе ещё одну важную вещь, но теперь это не кажется мне хорошей идеей, потому что я боюсь уже твоей реакции на это. — Хакс попытался остановить её, но девушка снова увернулась, подхватывая с вешалки лёгкое пальто.

— Остановись, Роуз, я виноват, признаю, но я все ещё считаю, что тебе не следует так доверять людям, — он ухватился воротник пальто, не позволяя ей его надеть, попытался удержать и за руку.

— Я не собираюсь больше говорить об этом, Хакс, — голос оборвался и Тико выпустила пальто из рук, открывая дверь. — Но, чтобы ты знал, Финн должен быть последним человеком, к которому ты можешь меня ревновать.

— Не убедительно. Я все ещё ненавижу его всей душой, — его пальцы сжались сильнее, не позволяя девушке переступить порог, удерживая на месте.

— Глупо. Он гей, ясно. И они с По вместе, — она несколько раз попыталась вырваться вновь, но чужая хватка была слишком сильной.

— Да мне плевать, кто он. Это все равно… Ты… ты не можешь просто уйти, не сейчас, Роуз…

— Отпусти меня. Я не твоя собственность! — она с ненавистью посмотрела ему в лицо. Но он все ещё продолжал удерживать её, игнорируя сказанное.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста, — она слишком хорошо знала, что это лишь временная поблажка, сейчас он уговорит её, и потом всё снова повторится, снова накипит, и она выскажет ему все в двойной мере. Только тогда уже выскажет все в более жёсткой форме. — Я готов спокойно поговорить об этом, — ложь. Роуз не собиралась больше слушать его.  
— Мне больно, Хакс, отпусти!

— Ты не можешь уйти!

Пощечина вышла звонкая, от неё в ушах зазвенело, а щека горела, словно от ожога. Хакс разжал пальцы, и девушка практически выбежала на улицу.


	3. Chapter 3

На улице было неприятно холодно. Роуз поздно поняла, что выскочить из дома в таком виде было не просто опрометчиво, но ещё и бесконечно глупо. В её-то положении. Но в те, первые, минуты подобное действие казалось ей наиболее верным, единственным возможным и реальным. Выбежать быстро, пока он снова не уговорил её, не успокоил и не наобещал, что подобное больше не повторится. Настолько быстро, чтобы не передумать и не обвинить себя в том, что подобные выходки неразумны, что он прав, и все его действия — лишь забота.

Она и сейчас-то уже начала думать об этом. Но отступать было бессмысленно. Слишком много противоречивые мыслей.  
И все же теперь, когда она отошла достаточно далеко от дома, за быстрым шагом не замечая пронизывающего холода, осознание нелепости её положения накрыло с головой, потому что уйти без телефона, без ключей от дома, без пальто, в одних туфлях и лёгком кардигане поверх платья: верх безумия.  
Она думала пойти к родителям, но в первую очередь Хакс будет искать её там. А искать он точно будет. В этом можно было даже не сомневаться. К родительскому дому путь был закрыт ещё и по причине того, что им пришлось бы все рассказывать, объяснять, пытаться как-то смягчить ситуацию. Ведь они по одному её виду поняли бы, что все далеко не в порядке. А Роуз не считала, что им следовало волноваться ещё и по этому поводу. Это касалось её и Армитажа, и никто кроме неё самой не мог разобраться в этом. Она должна была найти компромисс…

После родителей Хакс, конечно же, пойдет к Пейдж. Сестра конечно, может промыть ему мозги, чего Роуз, конечно, не хотелось, потому что это ничем не поможет. Он её выслушает, скажет, что ничего плохого не сделал, и уйдёт. Потому что ему трудно увидеть со стороны, как выглядят его вспышки ревности.

Прятаться дома у Финна или По Роуз не решилась. Не хватало ещё подтверждать беспочвенных догадок Армитажа. Да и она сама чувствовала бы себя крайне неуютно, стесняя их своим присутствием.

А больше пойти было и не к кому. Но и бродить по холодной улице дальше — равносильно безумию.

Если она сразу же вернётся домой, ничего не изменится, Хакс не изменится, он даже не сможет сообразить, что сделал не так. Скажет, что ей нужно перестать так нервно реагировать на всё, обнимет, предложит пойти в ресторан чуть раньше задуманного. Девушка грустно усмехнулась, подумав, что он, скорее всего, никогда не поймёт, что проблема в его излишней ревности, в его неограниченном собственничестве. Что кроме этого порока она не видела в его поведении ни единого изъяна, он был идеальным для неё.

Сожаления боролись со страхом: его поведение могло быть непредсказуемым. Что если бы его негодование от увиденного зашло слишком далеко? Ей следовало уйти раньше, чем он бы сделал что-то, о чём бы пожалел.

Но смог бы он навредить ей? Достаточно ли сильно разум мог затуманиться слепой ревностью?.. А что если мог? Роуз в любом случае не хотелось экспериментировать.

Вопросов море, ответов нет совершенно. Но бегать постоянно от проблемы тоже невозможно. Как бы страшно не было, и как бы сильно не хотелось рушить такое хрупкое счастье.

Взгляд девушки остановился на детской одежде в витрине слева от неё. Такая маленькая. Роуз осторожно приложила ладонь к прозрачном стеклу, медленно проводя пальцами, словно разглаживала ткань. Наверное, она правильно сделала, что не сказала. После неосторожных слов Хакса о его сомнениях, она была уверена, что он скажет… то, что ей слышать не хотелось совершенно. И она бы непременно ответила что-то ему в тон. Что-то, что бы причинило ему неимоверную боль ядовитостью и злобой. И ей тоже. Но потом он бы простил её, поверил в искренность слов и, наверное, обрадовался бы.

А позже начался бы сущий Ад. Это известие привязало бы её к нему покрепче брачного союза. Он бы не позволил ей сделать ни шага, запер бы дома, отгородил ото всех. Его излишняя забота просто бы её убила. Роуз не хотела быть птицей в золотой клетке, совершенно не хотела чувствовать себя вещью, над которой имеют контроль. Ей необходимо было немного свободы, совсем чуть-чуть.

Роуз не могла насмотреться на милые вещички, представляя, как было бы прекрасно если только все сложилось так, как она мечтала. Они бы закончили подготовку, сели бы в ожидании, пришёл бы Армитаж, и она всем сообщила бы эту радостную новость. Ведь изначально она действительно хотела сказать ему, несмотря на страх. Потому что была уверена, он обрадовался бы, как обрадовалась за неё Пейдж. Ведь на самом деле Хакс хороший, он добрый, чуткий, внимательный, и Роуз честно любит его всем сердцем, но иногда он становится просто невыносимым. И последнее время этих иногда становится все больше и больше в их жизни. Но вот, он бы обрадовался, возможно, заметь он взгляд Пейдж, ему бы не хватило смелости высказать свою неприятную догадку, она могла и вовсе не посетить его мысли, если бы все сложилось немного иначе. И все были бы счастливы, это было бы самое прекрасное Рождество в её жизни…

— Мне тоже нравится этот магазин, — Роуз повернулась, удивлённо глядя на подошедшую к ней парочку. Девушка говорила именно с ней, а не с сопровождающим её мужчиной.

— Очень хорошие вещи, да, — Тико улыбнулась уголком губ.

— Но, увы, сейчас все закрыто, даже и не зайти, не посмотреть…

— Это точно! — девушка лучезарно улыбнулась и осмотрела Роуз с ног до головы. Она вдруг всплеснула руками.

— Выглядишь так, словно тебя выгнали из дома. Простудишься ещё, — она повернулась к мужчине, стягивая с него куртку и накидывая на плечи Роуз. Тико не успела даже отказаться: тепло чужой одежды было самым настоящим спасением.

— Пойдём с нами. — девушка протянула руку. — Я Рей, а это Бен.  
И мы как раз спешим на Рождественский ужин. Давай, нам как раз не хватало нового интересного человека, с которым можно поговорить, — она улыбнулась ещё шире, с надеждой глядя на Роуз.

— Я не думаю, что я смогу не испортить ваш праздник своим присутствием, — Тико смущённо улыбнулась, но пожала протянутую руку. — Роуз.

— Ерунда, никто не портит ужин лучше, чем мой муж Бен, когда видит своего дядю и отца, так что не переживай.

Мужчина оторвался от изучения своего мобильника, в котором торопливо печатал сообщения, и смерил её недовольным беззлобным взглядом.

Роуз внимательно посмотрела на него и на Рей, стараясь понять, стоит ли ей опасаться их или же принять предложение. Конечно, будучи без телефона и возможности сказать, где находится, очень рискованно идти куда бы то ни было, но от чего-то Тико показалось, что ей не стоит бояться. Она знала этот район, как свои пять пальцев, и смогла бы найти дорогу домой, на случай чего. Да и Рей не выглядела человеком, способным на какую-то подлость.

«Ты слишком доверяешь людям, Роуз»

«Что ж, возможно…»

Возможно, это ужаснейшая ошибка. Возможно, эти ребята не так просты, как кажутся. Но Тико решила, что потом будет сожалеть об этом. Не сейчас.

Пока ей новое знакомство казалось прекрасной возможностью переключиться со своих проблем на чужую счастливую жизнь, наконец-то, спокойно поговорить с кем-то. Почувствовать себя полностью свободной.

И все-таки…

Она с горечью подумала, что оказаться в компании этих двух прекрасных людей вместе с Армитажем было бы куда лучше, нежели одной. Безопаснее. Может, веселее? Если бы он заметил, что этот странный Бен даже на неё не взглянул, да и она на него не смотрела, потому что была увлечена изучением интересного пальто Рей, Хакс, быть может, нашёл их компанию вполне привлекательной? Пошутил бы, и они вместе посмеялись над его шуткой… Но возвращаться рано. Она ещё не приняла никакого решения.

***

Пощечина была отрезвляющей. Хакс какое-то время замер на пороге, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Он только что сделал ей больно. Настолько, что она впервые ударила его. Впервые взяла и ушла. Ушла так, словно намерена была больше никогда не возвращаться. Это было страшно. Достаточно для того, чтобы возмутиться и кинуться вдогонку, чтобы все же поговорить.

Армитаж схватил злосчастное пальто, которое она так и оставила ему: она не подумала о холоде, не подумала о том, что в той одежде, в которой она была, легко можно было заболеть при такой-то погоде. Это было так похоже на Роуз. Его Роуз.

Которая ушла.

Он бросился за ней, уже потеряв несколько мгновений, может минут, пребывая в какой-то прострации от произошедшего и желая разобраться: почему? Почему она ушла? Ведь сама же сказала, что ничего не было между ней и тем парнем, так что же…

На улице её уже не было. Возле дома, за углом, чуть дальше по улице. Армитаж оббежал весь квартал, до боли в правом боку, до нехватки воздуха и подгибающихся ног. Но Тико не было нигде. Словно она села в машину и уехала. Неприятные мысли сменялись, смеясь над его наивностью. Что если этот ублюдок дождался её и усадил в машину, что если сейчас она у него, ей нужна помощь… или же он был прав, и она действительно в тайне встречалась с тем парнем и ни в какой помощи не нуждалась.

Армитаж продрог и вернулся в дом, повесив пальто на вешалку и взволнованно набирая номер Пейдж. Экран не реагировал на холодные пальцы, и это раздражало до безумия. Хакс уже даже подумал, что звонить сестре Роуз не стоит. Может, она за одно с тем парнем и не выдаст Роуз ни за что. Напрасные попытки, проще приехать к ней самому и… Поймать с поличным? Чего он собирался добиться этой слежкой? Хотел собственными глазами убедиться в своей правоте? Мазохизм чистой воды.

Он сбросил вызов, устало опустился на кресло, сжимая в ладони телефон. Звонить самой Роуз было бессмысленно. Она не будет разговаривать. Звонить её родителям…

У него была мысль — сообщить им о произошедшем. Но последняя фраза Роуз не выходила из его головы. Почему они должны были посчитать его сумасшедшим?

Хакс отбросил идею звонка семье Тико и готов был продолжить поиски собственноручно, только набросить прежде пиджак и что-то поверх него. Зуб на зуб не попадает уже.

Планы нарушили уведомления на мобильнике.

Он совсем забыл, что один из его коллег приглашал его сегодня с Роуз на ужин, но Хакс не согласился. Сказал, что подумает и, может, придёт, но намеревался отказать. У него были другие планы на этот вечер. Армитаж провел пальцами по карману, нащупывая бархатную коробочку. Что ж, теперь, наверное, всё потеряно?..

Момент упущен, и не стоит даже пытаться говорить об этом сегодня с Роуз. Теперь она точно скажет нет. А он не готов услышать сегодня подобный ответ. Только не сегодня.

Хакс откладывает телефон и поспешно натягивает на себя пиджак.

***

2 часа до Рождества.

В доме Соло было довольно уютно. Хотя Тико долгое время не хотела заходить внутрь, Рей практически затащила её в гости. Роуз сразу выделили место за столом, по левую руку от Рей, куда она сразу и села под радостный возглас девушки, пододвигающей ей чайник с чаем. Тико налила себе немного и продолжила расспрашивать новую знакомую про её такие непростые отношения с занудным мужем. Отчего занудным?  
Да потому что тот ни разу никак не отреагировал на неё Роуз. Когда у него отобрали куртку, когда Рей представила его, когда они шли, всё то время, что Тико с Рей разговаривали, Бен что-то недовольно ворчал себе под нос, продолжая набирать сообщения в своём телефоне и чертыхаться всякий раз, как ему приходил ответ. Ни разу не улыбнулся, ни разу ничего не спросил у Рей.

Девушка говорила не замолкая и доедала печенье, лежащее в тарелке. Роуз удалось попробовать парочку, в перерывах между беседой, и подумать, что нужно непременно попросить рецепт. Это было чертовски вкусно, и ей непременно хотелось дать попробовать это печенье Хаксу… Он их обожает.

Роуз снова поникла, но собеседница, кажется, не заметила этой перемены. Рей ни разу не поинтересовалась у Тико о причине её такой странной прогулки в довольно-таки не подходящей погоде одежде, она не давала Роуз даже слово сказать, и та была ей за это благодарна. Роуз не была уверена, что готова делиться с кем-то своими проблемами, тем более с таким мало знакомым человеком. Хотя, если учитывать все то, что Роуз успела выслушать, у неё создавалось впечатление, что они знакомы целую вечность. Ей даже на какое-то мгновение показалось, что Рей могла бы стать её лучшей подругой.

Все они сидели в большом зале и ждали прихода матери Бена и его отца, который тоже намеревался прийти и привести внука.

Тико удивилась не на шутку, когда Рей упомянула о детях: ей показалось, что девушка выглядела моложе её самой. Но ничего не сказала. Только осторожно посмотрела на все ещё что-то яростно печатающего в телефоне Бена, сидящего в другом конце зала, на диване.

— Прости, я всё о себе, да о себе, — Рей налила себе чай и сделала небольшой глоток. — Я даже не спросила, были ли у тебя планы. Может, ты хотела провести этот праздник с кем-то другим? Если хочешь, можешь позвать кого-нибудь. Мать Бена очень любит гостей, — Рей улыбнулась и потянулась за второй тарелкой с печеньем.

Бен лишь что-то снова проворчал себе под нос. Роуз искренне не поняла, относилось ли это к ней, или же он снова злился на своего собеседника, она нахмурилась. Конечно, можно было пригласить Пейдж. Хотя бы позвонить ей, написать смс, сообщить, где она, что с ней все в порядке. Но если Хакс уже звонил старшей Тико, значит сейчас придётся объяснять, что произошло… Роуз так хотелось отвлечься и забыться.

— Думаю, не стоит, — она улыбнулась и отпила немного чая.

— Ты с кем-то поссорилась, да?

Роуз рассеянно отмахнулась и повернулась к Рей, улыбнувшись шире. Неужели это было настолько очевидно? Это было написано на её лице? Она что-то не то сказала?

— Это была не ссора, скорее, просто недоразумение. Ерунда, — Тико отвернулась, уставившись перед собой, на большую тарелку с каким-то пирогом. Они должны были сидеть сейчас в ресторане

— Не думаю, что после какого-то недоразумения…

— Ревность. — Бросила Роуз, все так же глядя перед собой.

— Постоянная, часто необоснованная излишняя ревность…

— О, это серьёзная проблема, — сообщила Рей, и Тико от чего-то захотелось сказать ей в ответ: «Да, ладно, а я как будто не знаю». Но она промолчала. Вспышки гнева были сейчас ни к чему.

— С этим довольно сложно справиться, поэтому я не думаю, что стоит обсуждать…

— Сложно, но возможно! — Рей положила ладонь Роуз на плечо.

— Ты как раз по адресу. Это судьба! — Тико повернула голову, удивлённо глядя на девушку. Наверное, сейчас попытается утешить и сказать, что все проходит со временем. Но Роуз уже достаточно ждала, достаточно пыталась бороться…

— Я серьёзно. — Рей ободряюще улыбнулась. — Если ты думаешь, что мы с Беном изначально были такими счастливыми, то ты глубоко ошибаешься. У нас была похожая проблема.

Улыбка Роуз получилась печальной. — Многие со стороны выглядят счастливыми, а на самом деле… за этим фасадом псевдосчастья скрывается компромисс. Чьё-то желание сохранить эту красивую картинку.

— В начале да, но позже…

— И позже тоже ничего не меняется!

Рей вздрогнула от такого громкого возгласа и отстранилась.

— Все остаётся прежним! Люди не меняются по щелчку пальцев, и как показало время, они вообще не меняются. Не в лучшую сторону.

— Роуз, — Рей слегка тронула её за плечо. — Послушай, я достаточно хорошо разбираюсь в этом. Если ты мне скажешь, что именно произошло, я…

— Как можно помочь человеку, который не хочет меняться?! Который не видит своего изъяна и думает, что действует исключительно во благо, заботится о тебе, но на самом деле в один прекрасный момент этой заботы оказывается слишком много. Настолько много, что тебе становится трудно дышать! Ты не можешь спокойно поговорить с друзьями, потому что постоянно ловишь на себе осуждающий взгляд, в котором так и читается: «Не улыбайся, будь сдержанной, не выказывай излишнего внимания». Но я не могу так! Я люблю и его, и своих друзей, они все мне дороги, и я хочу быть с ними самой собой, но мне приходится ограничивать себя в действиях, загонять в рамки требуемого поведения, — Роуз сжала ладонь Рей. — Я чувствую себя просто ужасно от того, что говорю тебе все это, но пойми, я уже пыталась справиться с этим, но тщетно…

— Я не прекращу делать это, пока ты не выскажешь мне лично причину отказа! — голос Бена перебил Тико на полуслове, поэтому она испуганно посмотрела на мужчину.

— Всё в порядке, не обращай внимания, — Рей придвинула Роуз чай. — Он просто злится, что его коллега по работе отказывается составить нам компанию на сегодняшнем ужине.

— Так странно… Я…

— Хакс вообще странный. — Тико чуть не поперхнулась. — За все то время что Бен работает вместе с ним, он ни разу не принял приглашение. Но это не важно. Пусть сами разбираются, — Рей проводила поднявшегося на ноги Бена взглядом и снова повернулась к Роуз. — Вернёмся к проблеме ревности…

— Я всё ещё не думаю, что это хорошая идея, обсуждать данную тему сейчас, — Тико с подозрением посмотрела на Рей, пытаясь угадать, знала ли она, что Роуз и этот «Хакс» знакомы, и что именно про него она сейчас и рассказывает.

— Почему нет? Как человек, который поборол это, я могу…  
В коридоре появился какой-то шум, и Рей покачала головой.

— Наверное, это родители Бена. Не волнуйся, мы продолжим наш разговор в моей комнате, чтобы они тебя не смущали, — девушка встала из-за стола, протягивая Роуз руку. — Пойдём, я заодно покажу тебе несколько полезных книг об этом.

Тико поднялась, чуть заметно улыбнувшись. Они пересекли зал, направляясь к коридору, чтобы подняться по лестнице.

— Я сказал, я не собираюсь оставаться! Чёрт возьми, мне вообще не до этого праздника! — Роуз в ужасе замерла на пороге. Нет-нет-нет, это было похоже на какой-то ночной кошмар, от которого невозможно было проснуться.

Избавиться, потому что все тело сковало.

Она понадеялась, что ей показалось, захотела остаться, но Рей потянула её в коридор.

— Ты должен назвать причину, мы так договаривались, — Роуз стало не по себе. Так, значит, Бен всё знал… изначально знал, кто она? Он всё специально спланировал? Знала ли об этом Рей?

— Тебя это не касается. Я пришёл сказать лично, что не нуждаюсь в этих приглашениях, — Тико видела его обозленное лицо, мятую рубашку, выглядывающую из распахнутого пиджака, сжатые в кулаки пальцы, она была уверена, что он обыска каждый угол их района и ближайших районов тоже. И сейчас был неимоверно зол. Она бы на его месте тоже злилась.

Рей вышла вперёд, взглядом спрашивая у Роуз, почему та не двигается, а затем, разглядев из-за плеча мужа незнакомого мужчину, вдруг воскликнула. — О, Бен, это он? — Рей лучезарно улыбнулась, и Тико стало не по себе. Она, кажется, потеряла дар речи. Взгляд Хакса прошёлся по Рей и затем остановился на Роуз. Его лицо в мгновение преобразилось, сменив ненависть на отчаяние. Он увидел её! Заметил!

— Роуз?! — Армитаж рванул вперёд, намереваясь войти в помещение, но Бен рукой остановил его, упираясь ладонью в плечо. — Роуз, послушай! — Хакс попытался оттолкнуть его, но справиться с массивной фигурой Бена ему было явно не под силу.

— Вы знакомы? — Рей поймала взгляд Тико, поняв всё без слов, и быстро потащила её к лестнице. Роуз практически вбежала в комнату и закрыла дверь.

— Мы, конечно, отвратительно сейчас поступили, что сбежали оттуда, но я думаю, ты пока не готова к разговору с ним, — девушка поспешно подошла к стеллажу с книгами и окинула полки быстрым взглядом.

— Я и предположить не могла…

— Тебе нужно было сразу сказать, кто он. Но я понимаю, почему ты не сделала этого… если бы только мы были знакомы чуть дольше, — Соло повернулась к Роуз и протянула какую-то книгу.

Девушка даже не посмотрела на обложку: не сводил взгляда с лица Рей.

— Вы специально пригласили его? Вы все это время знали?..

— Нет, милая, я не знала. — Рей выглядела искренне расстроенной. — Я вижу его впервые и знала его только по рассказам Бена. Я даже про девушку-то его смутно проинформирована: мой муж знает, что я не люблю, когда он рассказывает о женщинах.

— Значит, он специально…

— Он каждый год приглашает Армитажа и его девушку, — Рей грустно улыбнулась, — Как я понимаю, тебя, на все праздники. И Рождественское празднование — не исключение. А все потому, что мне безумно хотелось посмотреть на тех, про кого на работе Бена говорят, идеальные. А в реальности, вон оно, как оказалось.

— Мне жаль, что я испортила вам праздник… Мы сейчас уйдём.

— Глупости! Милая, это как раз сама судьба, что мы встретились, — Рей взяла её за обе руки. — Наконец-то вы оба пришли к нам, пусть и при таких обстоятельствах. Да и к тому же, я не шучу, я действительно намерена помочь вам обоим. Подожди меня здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

Роуз не успела возразить. Рей сбежала по лестнице вниз, оставив дверь чуть приоткрытой. До Тико донесся ужасный грохот с первого этажа и возмущенный возглас Рей вперемешку с руганью Армитажа и Бена. Роуз сидела тихо, боясь вздохнуть. Теперь она по-настоящему чувствовала себя предательницей. Она выдала реальную картину их отношений людям, которые, оказывается, были знакомы с Армитажем вживую, сбежала от него, когда он пришёл, и сейчас не поспешила спускаться, чтобы помочь ему. Кто знает, может Бен избил его, а она стоит на месте… Самое настоящее предательство с её стороны.

Роуз попыталась прислушаться. Рей что-то тихо говорила внизу, Бен молчал, Хакс, кажется, что отвечал ей. В начале громко, затем тише. Но Тико не могла разобрать их слов.

***

Они говорили достаточно долго: Роуз показалось, что все уже сели за стол и приступили к ужину. Голоса, наконец, стихли. Девушка осторожно вышла из комнаты, медленно спустилась по ступеням вниз. Ей не хотелось привлекать своим появлением излишнего внимания, но и зайти просто, словно ничего не произошло, не могла. Она нахмурилась и зашла в зал.

Армитаж с подбитой скулой и в мятой рубашке, уже без пиджака, сидел на одном из стульев. Бен тоже выглядел несколько потрепанным с синяком под глазом. Зато Рей, казалось, светилась от счастья.

Роуз не решилась тешить себя надеждами, что все самое трудное позади, и каким-то магическим образом после беседы Хакс изменился. Она только желала, чтобы вся ситуация не переросла в катастрофу. Во что-то неразрешимое. Ей не хотелось его терять. Тико подошла к троице, опустилась на стул возле Хакса. Он вздрогнул, но не повернулся, и Роуз не знала, как ей расценить это.

— Ты вовремя, Роуз. Я как раз искала аптечку, — голос Рей звучал бодро. Она подошла к шкафу, достала оттуда небольшой контейнер, отдала Тико. Звонок в дверь раздался оглушительно громко, на весь дом. Рей закатила глаза.

— Ладно, беседу придётся отложить ещё немного. Это точно родители Бена, — девушка пожала плечами и ушла, оставив Роуз в мучительной тишине.

Не хотелось начинать вновь с оправданий.

Роуз, конечно, думала извиниться, сказать, что не хотела всего этого. Но возвращаться нельзя. Её вины здесь нет, она так поступила из-за него.

— Я правда устала, — вымученно произнесла она, и Армитаж повернулся, повернулся, с ужасом всматриваясь в её лицо. — Я не имею в виду, что это конец…

— Я только хотел сделать как лучше.

— Это так не делается, — Тико взяла антисептик, потирая им руки, взяла пакетик с сухим льдом. — Мне не нужно излишнее внимание, Армитаж, я взрослый человек, и вполне могу сама справиться с предполагаемой опасностью. И не нужно говорить, что я наивная. Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях.

Рей осторожно подозвала Бена, чтобы тот помог ей проводить родителей в другую комнату. Мужчина поднялся, оставляя Роуз и Хакса не на долго одних.

— Это было безумием с твоей стороны сбежать вот так вот, ничего не сказав и не предупредив!

— Ты уже даже не замечаешь, что говоришь так, словно я твой домашний питомец. — Роуз прислонила мешочек к синяку. — Я не сбежала, Хакс, я просто нашла свой способ избегать безосновательные ссоры с тобой.

— Это был единственный раз, когда…

— Если я не выражала своего протеста так яростно, как сегодня, это не значит, что ничего не было. Я просто думала, что это пройдёт.

— Я думал, ты не вернёшься… Я думал, ты сбежала с этим своим дружком!

— Ты настолько сильно мне не доверяешь? — её рука дрогнула, убирая лёд. Хакс остановил её, приложив её ладонь обратно.

— Мне сложно…

— Поверить в то, что я действительно тебя люблю? И что я ни с кем не…

— Мне сложно принять то, что ты можешь уйти, — он перебил её раньше, чем она успела высказать ему ядовитый упрёк. — Что у меня нет никакой гарантии, что я не проснусь утром и не увижу, что тебя нет, — Роуз впервые слышала такую формулировку. Но это не меняло ровным счётом ничего.

— Я человек, Хакс. Человека нельзя привязать к себе и не отпускать, я не питомец, чтобы держать меня на привязи. И если ты этого не понимаешь, мне страшно. Мне действительно страшно находиться рядом с тобой.

— Я лишь не хочу потерять тебя… — он нахмурился и отпустил её ладонь, — Ты всё, что у меня есть, единственный человек, который по-настоящему заботился обо мне. Я рассказывал тебе про мать, с которой я никогда не виделся из-за отца, я думал, ты поймёшь, насколько…

— Так, так, никаких оправданий! — Рей появилась на пороге с тарелками для горячего, поставила их на край стола и ушла вновь.

— Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, Хакс, но и ты меня пойми… — она чуть наклонила голову, всматриваясь в его глаза. — Ты можешь поверить мне, что если перестанешь терроризировать меня своей излишней ревностью, я никуда не уйду. И для этого не нужно никаких гарантий в виде брака и всяких бумажек. Но если ты не прекратить, не попытаешься бороться с этим своим пороком, я просто погибну. Я не смогу так жить постоянно.

— Я…

— Не торопись давать мне обещаний, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

— Нет, не знаешь, — произнёс Хакс чётко и показал ей небольшую визитку. — Я собираюсь попытаться. Рей дала мне этот номер.

Роуз все ещё не хотела тешить себя ложными надеждами, поэтому улыбнулась довольно сдержанно. Но в глазах все равно тлела радость.

— И насколько хватит твоего упорства?

— Настолько, насколько это потребуется.

Красиво, но маловероятно. Роуз ничего не ответила и убрала руку, откладывая мешочек на стол.

— Я хотел сделать тебе предложение сегодня, — вдруг воодушевленно произнёс Хакс. — Хотел, чтобы это Рождество запомнилось тебе…

«О, я его точно никогда не забуду», — подумалось Роуз.

— Но теперь мне кажется, что это не самая моя лучшая идея.

— Ты прав. Я назвала тебе причину, по которой я могу сказать «нет» сейчас, — она снова посмотрела на него. — И не вздумай снова сказать, что это из-за каких-то остывших чувств.

— Я постараюсь уверить себя, что дело не в том парне, — попытался пошутить Хакс. — Я понимаю, каково тебе пришлось, но я прошу, дай мне ещё один шанс, чтобы все исправить…

— Ну что, ребята, а вот и мы! — незнакомый женский голос раздался на пороге, и в зал вошла пожилая женщина с маленьким темноволосым мальчиком на руках.

Армитаж с надеждой посмотрел на Роуз, ожидая ответа, но она ничего не сказала.

***

Считанные минуты до Рождества.

Семья Роуз была в сборе. Родители, Финн и По вместе с Пейдж и Фазмой (телефон которой значился на визитке, как телефон семейного психолога), всем нашлось место за огромным столом в доме Соло. Всем, кто все же переполошился из-за звонка Хакса: напрямую или через посредников. Рей мило болтала с Роуз и Пейдж, в то время как Бен оживленно расспрашивал По об автомобилях. Армитаж смотрел на свою все ещё не опустошенную тарелку и прокручивал в мыслях так и оставшуюся без ответа фразу. Отчего-то сейчас он не был уверен в том, что она верит в него. По тону её голоса было понятно: больше не доверяет. Все потеряно. Но Роуз просто знала, что убьёт его, если скажет прямо, что они больше не вместе. Он достаточно хорошо знал её…

От осознания неизбежного разрыва стало в край паршиво.

Хакс осторожно взглянул на Роуз, которая сидела напротив него, счастливая, весёлая, куда счастливее, чем рядом с ним, когда они разговаривали, затем на маленького мальчика на руках у Леи, матери Бена, милого мальчишку, который рассказывал бабушке какую-то историю. Посмотрел на все это, и стало паршивее некуда. Потому что он свое счастье, кажется, упустил, хотя так неистово боролся…

— Пора, пора, давайте откроем некоторые подарки сейчас! — радостно воскликнула Рей.

Она взяла ребёнка на руки и повела в сторону ёлки. Все поднялись из-за стола, чтобы посмотреть, что интересного скрывается под разноцветными обёртками. Хакс не стал присоединяться ко всеобщему веселью. Хотя бы потому, что он не приготовил никому подарков, и даже подарок для Роуз теперь был… ненужным.

— Эй, Армитаж.

Мужчина обернулся, вопросительно глядя на Пейдж.

— Да?

— Мы с По и Финном долго думали, как смягчить то, что произошло сегодня. Я посоветовала с Роуз, и она сказала, это неплохая идея.  
Хакс напрягся, ожидая какого-то подвоха, последующего за этими словами.

— В общем, Роуз действительно много и часто думала о том, как помочь тебе. Так что, — она жестом подозвала По, — вот.  
Дэмерон протянул ему маленького рыжего котёнка, которого прежде прятал под курткой. А Хакс и не заметил…

— Можешь назвать её как хочешь, она не уйдёт, если ты только не забудешь закрыть дверь, домашний питомец, на которого можно переключить часть своего внимания и заботы. К тому же, вы похожи…

— Мне не нужна такая замена. Если вы хотели таким образом сказать, что Роуз больше не хочет иметь ничего общего со мной… Я лучше просто уйду. Мне не нужна такая замена.

— Да ты дослушай в начале, — По посмотрел на Хакса насмешливо, все так же удерживая котёнка у себя на руке. — Я, конечно, не могу сказать наверняка, это решать Роуз, но…

— Оо, вы всё-таки её разыскали! — младшая Тико оказалась рядом с Дэмероном, радостно протягивая раскрытую ладонь, чтобы погладить котёнка.

— Конечно. Нет ничего, что бы я не нашёл.

— Она такая хорошенькая, — Роуз улыбнулась и погладила кошку. — Я думаю, она поможет нам все исправить, Армитаж, — девушка перевела взгляд на мужчину, все так же сурово наблюдающего за происходящим.

— Нам? Вместе?..

— Да, вместе, — уверенно произнесла Роуз. — У меня есть одна новость, которую я бы хотела объявить. Хотя я все ещё не слишком уверена в том, что сейчас подходящий для этого момент.

Его лицо стало непроницаемым, и Роуз невольно подумала, что поспешила.

— Расслабься, Армитаж, эту новость с таким выражением не принимают, — Пейдж осторожно взяла котёнка из рук По, чтобы все же передать, наконец, Хаксу. Он принял подарок с неохотой, но несколько смягчился, почувствовав ласковое прикосновение котёнка к его руке.

— Я беременна, у нас будет ребёнок, — почти шёпотом произнесла Роуз, взволнованно наблюдая за тем, как меняется взгляд Хакса. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но, пожалуйста…

— Это не шутка?

Роуз посмотрела на него с нескрываемым удивлением, впервые не угадав ход его мыслей.

— Нет, это действительно так, — Пейдж так же, как и Роуз не сводила взгляда с Армитажа, ожидая от него очередного неуместного вопроса или замечания. Но он просто молчал и стоял на месте, казалось, даже перестал дышать. Напряжение по-тихонько улеглось, хотя Тико младшая все ещё отчётливо слышала, как быстро бьётся в груди её сердце. А затем взглянула на происходящее со стороны.

Роуз искренне хотелось улыбнуться в ответ на эту нелепую картину: Хакса с подбитой скулой в совершенно не праздничной одежде, прижавшего к себе котёнка и положившего ладонь на маленькое рыжее тельце.

Он пару минут пытался, видимо, осознать услышанное и тщательно продумать каждое слово, чтобы не вызвать у Роуз ответной вспышки неконтролируемой самостоятельности, и наконец, его ладонь потянулась к заветной коробочке. С кольцом.

Он опустился на одно колено, все так же удерживая котёнка в одной руке, второй же протягивая Роуз синюю бархатную коробочку.

— Я знаю, что сейчас ты ответишь мне нет, но я считаю, что это будет уместно сделать именно в эту самую минуту, — он со второй попытки раскрыл крышку, изловчившись не выронить ничего из рук. — Я счастлив, я безмерно счастлив, что ты появилась в моей жизни. Роуз Тико, девушка, которую я люблю больше, чем кого-либо, я готов ждать твоего ответа столько, сколько придётся, и я приму любое твоё решение…


	4. Chapter 4

— Надо пригласить всех к нам на годовщину нашей свадьбы, — Роуз надела на дочку шапочку и улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как Хакс гладит кошку у себя на коленях. Ту самую, которую он все же принял, как нового члена семьи, и даже сам дал ей имя. Миллисент.

— Ну если только не совсем всех, а всех, кроме Финна и Бена, — насмешливо произнёс Армитаж.

— Эй, Финн участвовал в поиске Милли, а Бен вообще помог тебе одуматься. Если бы не они с Рей, мы бы, возможно, никогда бы не нашли достойного специалиста…

— Да ладно, я шучу. Просто, может, чуть меньше улыбок этим двум, а то, мало ли, вдруг кто-то из них опять что-то не то скажет, и…

— Финн с По, Армитаж, не забывай, а Бен вообще ни на кого не смотрит, Рей уж его таким воспитала.

— Ну, тогда мне нечего волноваться.

— Уверена, как только увидишь то самое платье, в котором я так никуда и не сходила, передумаешь, — она насмешливо улыбнулась, и Хакс потянулся, чтобы ухватить её за запястье.

— Тогда я прослежу за тем, чтобы ни чьи посторонние руки не пытались это платье пощупать, — он поймал её губа, оставляя короткий поцелуй. — А сейчас нам пора на прогулку. Погода как раз подходящая.


End file.
